Celos, solo son celos
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Por primera vez en su vida, Meliodas estaba celoso. Estaba viendo como Elizabeth se divertía con un muchacho que él no conocía. ¿Cómo era posible que se llevara tan bien y fuera tan amistosa con un completo desconocido?


**Publicar esto se merece un aplauso, y no lo digo porque lo haya escrito, sino porque debería haberlo subido hace ya muuuucho tiempo y no lo he hecho. No fue porque no quisiera sino porque no terminaba de terminarlo, o mejor dicho, no creía que la historia tenia consistencia. No sé si ahora lo tendrá… /**

 **Bueno, a petición especial de Natsumipa Hyuuga, he creado esta maravillosa-quiero creer- historia. Esta serie la conocí a partir de ti y quiero darte las gracias por hacerme descubrir algo tan estupendo. Estoy totalmente enganchada ahora a** _ **Siete pecados capitales**_ **, otro manga más que me pondrá de los nervios cuando no publiquen o cuando tarden en publicar un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Bueeeeenooooo después de toda esta verborrea por mi parte, no me queda más que deciros, como siempre, que disfrutéis de la historia.**

* * *

 **Celos, solo son celos**

Llevaba mirando la puerta durante toda la mañana. Meliodas estaba bastante aburrido, Merlin seguía en su laboratorio intentando arreglarlo. King y Diane habían ido a recolectar hierbas y frutas, Ban iba a demostrar sus dotes como cazador y Hawk estaba dormido. Conclusión, él no tenía a nadie a quien molestar.

De repente le vino una idea a la cabeza ¡Elizabeth! Podría entretenerse con ella un rato. Empezó a surgir una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en qué podían hacer juntos, y cómo se aprovecharía de la situación, como siempre hacia. Estaba tan metido en sus fantasías que tardo en acordarse del lugar donde estaba Elizabeth. El pueblo. Elizabeth había ido al pueblo a buscar, un yo no sé qué, que Ban había pedido si querían que cocinara. La buena e ingenua de Elisabeth se ofreció a ir al pueblo. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que Ban parecía un delincuente, que a King esas cosas le aburren y que Diane destacaría mucho….si, Elisabeth era perfecta para ir al pueblo a comprar.

-Hola, hola capitán-Gowther le miraba atentamente, casi sin parpadear- ¿Por qué tenías esa cara?

-Bien, decidido-obviando a su curioso compañero, Meliodas salto de la barra- ¡Iré a buscar a Elizabeth!

-¿Ir a por Elisabeth?- Gowther inclino la cabeza mientras veía al rubio salir por la puerta- Supongo entonces que yo, Gowther, el pecado de la lujuria de la cabra, tendré que… leer un libro.

Meliodas bajaba tranquilamente el camino, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies. Con las manos en los bolsillos y silbando, iba a paso lento, pensando en las mil cosas que pudieran haber entretenido a Elisabeth, como siempre que salía a comprar. Solo esperaba que su ingenuidad no le hubiera jugado una mala pasada, como aquella vez que siguió a unos bandidos porque la engañaron o aquella vez que se perdió cuando pidió indicaciones y acabo en casa de un pervertido.

Cuando llego a la ciudad intento concentrarse y seguir la presencia de la princesa pero estaba borrosa así que empezó a pasear y a preguntar, de vez en cuando, a los ciudadanos por su compañera.

Entonces, pasada más de una hora, en lo que parecía ser un puesto de té, vio a Elisabeth y un joven. Ambos estaban sentados y hablando tranquilamente. Elisabeth tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, de esas que le mostraba solamente a él. Meliodas se sintió extraño, una mezcla de celos e ira, aunque era irracional. Bueno no tan irracional si tenía en cuenta que le gustaba cierta chica. Se acercó con el ceño fruncido, Elisabeth que estaba frente a él ni siquiera lo notó, cosa que le molestó enormemente. Siguió acercándose y cuando estaba a un paso de la mesa, el chico de una forma casi imperceptible ya tenía una espada- grande y pesada por lo que podía ver- en su cuello. Él se dispuso a utilizar su tesoro sagrado pero Elisabeth puso su mano sobre el brazo que sujetaba la espada. Entonces habló tranquila y pausadamente.

-No te preocupes Doriou, este es Meliodas- la chica volvió a sonreírle cálidamente-No te hará daño.

¿Él hacerle daño? ¿Quién mantenía la espada sobre el cuello de quién? Aunque estaba bastante convencido de poder librarse de ese hombre.

-¿Estas segura, Elisabeth?-después de ver su asentimiento, el joven envaino su arma- Solo seguiré sus órdenes pero si considero necesario acabar con alguien para garantizar su seguridad, no dude en que lo haré princesa.

-Vaya...vaya- ese tipo era insufrible e insoportable-No tengo asuntos contigo pero eso me ha sonado a amenaza- el rubio cogió la empuñadura de su arma-Si quieres pelea estaré a gus...

-¡Pare lord Meliodas!-Elisabeth se colocó delante del tipo- No os peleéis, por favor.

\- Bien-con el ceño fruncido, le dirigió al hombre una afilada mirada- Vamos Elisabeth.

-No te equivoques- la voz del joven sonó profunda y enfadada.

Meliodas que ya se había dado la vuelta, se giró para encararlo-¿Cómo dices?

-Elisabeth se queda conmigo

¿Acaso ese tio estaba loco y no sabía quién era? Por favor, era Meliodas, el pecado de la ira del dragón. Uno de los siete pecados capitales. Su líder, para ser más concretos. Tan temido como apreciado, e imbatible en el campo de batalla. Quien había participado en el rescate del reino y había peleado -y ganado- contra Hendrickson cuando tenía sangre de demonio.

Y ese tío le desafiaba, a él. No sabía dónde se metía. Aunque solía ser pacifico, ver a Elisabeth con ese tipo le había puesto de los nervios.

-¿Quién diablos eres?-Meliodas cruzo los brazos y le enfrento- O mejor, ¿Sabes acaso quién soy yo?

-Meliodas- la dulce voz de su compañera le hizo mirarle- Le quiero presentar a Doriou. Él fue mi guardián personal, como Gilthunder con Margaret o Griamore con Verónica.

-Así es, soy un caballero sagrado. Además, de su guardia personal.

-Ohhh... ¿su guardia personal?- Meliodas frunció el ceño hacia el otro hombre- ¿Y dónde estabas cuando los caballeros sagrados dieron el golpe de estado y encerraron al rey? ¿Qué hacías mientras Elisabeth era perseguida y atacada? Porque yo no te vi en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando la secuestraron.

-El rey me había mandado a la frontera, creía estar lo suficientemente protegido, tanto él como las princesas. No pude negarme a su orden.

-¿Y por qué no volviste inmediatamente?

-No nos llegaron noticias sobre la lucha que hubo en Liones.

-Que casualidad...

-Meliodas todo lo que dice Doriou es cierto- Elizabeth se estaba encarando con él, que siempre le había protegido, estaba un poco inclinada y movía las manos gestando- Mi padre le mando llevar un mensaje a la frontera. Doriou siempre ha estado conmigo, es un muy buen amigo.

Meliodas miro alternativamente tanto a Elisabeth como a Doriou, minutos después dio la vuelta y se fue, haciendo oídos sordos a las peticiones de Elisabeth porque volviera.

Recorrió un par de calles y se sentó sobre un muro de piedras. Suspiró pesadamente recordando su comportamiento tan infantil frente a Elisabeth y su antiguo guardián. No le molestaba que Elisabeth y ese tal Doriou hablaran, pero si le molestaba la cercanía que existía entre ellos. Él creía que era el único que se llevaba tan bien con la princesa y que compartía buenos momentos con ella.

De repente las torneadas y preciosas piernas que tanto le gustaban se pararon frente a sus ojos. Fue subiendo lentamente la mirada, fijándose en el cuerpo que tanto le gustaba tocar, desde los delicados pies que mantenían su mismo ritmo sin importar qué hasta la dulce sonrisa que siempre mantenía Elisabeth.

-¿Meliodas?-la chica se ladeo un poco para estar a su misma altura- Espero que no le moleste lo que ha pasado con Doriou- la muchacha posiciono sus manos, pequeñas, sobre las rodillas de él- Aprecio mucho a Doriou, siempre ha estado conmigo y me ha defendido cuando ha hecho falta. Además le tengo aprecio porque de pequeña fui muy difícil de proteger siempre estaba escapándome y haciendo travesuras- después de una pausa, ella continuo, sin perder la sonrisa- Pero ahora usted es quien me protege, y quien siempre está conmigo defendiéndome. Tú eres muy importante para mí, y aunque este mal decirlo, eres más importante que él. Te aprecio mucho.

-Sé que soy importante para ti, pero saber que él ha estado protegiéndote y que podría haberte protegido mejor que yo….-el rubio cerro los ojos y puso una mueca de dolor- ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos a Baste Dungeon para reunirnos con Ban?- el chico abrió sus ojos y los dirigió a los de su compañera- Mientras tú te enfrentabas a los Weird Fangs, yo era un idiota y estúpido que estaba confundido. Acabaste malherida por mi culpa, por no saber protegerte y por dejarme engañar.

-Pero siempre me has protegido, además yo estoy feliz por poder protegerte, aunque solo fuera una vez.

-No solo me has protegido una vez, Elisabeth- le cogió de las manos, apretándolas levemente- Es mi deber protegerte, yo soy quien acepto reunir a todos los pecados y protegerte en el camino.

-En la batalla contra Hendrickson fuiste tú el que me protegiste de su ataque. ¡Casi mueres por mi culpa!

El joven negó con la cabeza repetidamente- Eso no fue nada. Daria mi vida por ti mil veces, Elisabeth.

Después de esa declaración, Meliodas pudo ver como aparecían dos manchas en las mejillas de la muchacha. Ella empezó a mover la boca sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Después desvió la mirada al suelo y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Me hace muy feliz saber eso, Meliodas- apretó sus brazos fuertemente alrededor del cuello masculino- Te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que haces por mí.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, ambos se quedaron como estaban, abrazados fuertemente. Elisabeth tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, y él podía oler un delicioso y refrescante aroma a flores en el pelo de la joven. Le acarició lentamente la cabeza para posteriormente apoyar la barbilla sobre ella.

-Elisabeth, no quisiera tener que hacer esto pero no me queda de otra- le separo lentamente poniéndola a su altura- Elisabeth puedes volver con tu guardaespaldas al castillo. Podrás estar protegida y a gusto, sin tener problemas, y sobretodo podrás estar con tu familia. Estoy seguro de que a tu tío y tus primas les encantara que vuelvas.

-O por el contrario puedo seguir contigo, pasando aventuras y viendo distintas partes del mundo- la muchacha se levantó, dio dos pasos para atrás y extendió su mano hacia él- Prometiste estar conmigo hasta que encontráramos a todos los pecados- sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y para él fue como si le iluminara el sol de frente- Sé que eres de los que cumple sus promesas, ahora no puedes dejarme.

Meliodas cogió su mano y le sonrió como respuesta. Elisabeth tenía razón, él había prometido protegerla hasta el final. Aun así todavía tenía cierta duda.

-¿Dónde está Doriou?- vio como la muchacha fruncía los labios- ¿Estas segura de que no quieres ir con él?

-Le dije que estaría segura contigo. Te puedo asegurar de que estoy total y absolutamente segura de que no quiero irme con él, sino contigo. Además…le he mandado a Doriou que le mande saludos a Michelle, su prometida, la chica con la que lleva siete años.

Elisabeth soltó un par de carcajadas al ver la cara de incredulidad del rubio. Echo a andar con grandes pasos y mirándolo alegremente.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Estoy segura de que lo has entendido perfectamente. ¡Te echo una carrera hasta el bar!

La chica echo a correr pero él solo podía ver como todo su cuerpo se movía a raíz de su carrera. Él había estado completamente celoso, y ella lo había adivinado. No solo eso. Se había guardado la carta del triunfo hasta el final. Con una espléndida sonrisa empezó a correr en pos de su compañera pensando en la mejor manera de castigarla por hacerle pasar un mal rato. Así como de divertirse a costa de sus celos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno…bueno, la historia finaliza y espero que todos los que la hayan leído disfrutarais al hacerlo. Espero escribir más sobre esta serie.**

 **También espero vuestros comentarios, buenos, malos, tomatazos….acepto todo aquello que me sirva para saber que os ha gustado y que me sirva para mejorar**

 **Saludos y besos de chocolate a todos**


End file.
